Chocolate and Vanilla
by Marshmallow73
Summary: W-What are you doing here?" Instead of lame reply, something white flashed and he twitched. Then he heard a female voice say, "I was gathering blackmailing material." --NejiTen-- Pls. R & R! TY... XD


Chocolate and Vanilla

A fic by Marshmallow 73

x

_Erm, if you don't get Chocolate and Vanilla, then take a look at their... um... eye color... XD_

x

NejiTen rocks my socks…

x

Chapter One: Cherish

* * *

…

Blinding sunlight peeked through her room's windows. She woke up to the chirping of bluebirds outside her window, gently tapping their beaks at the glass as though to wake her up.

Sitting up slowly, she yawned and stretched out her arms. She had had a good night's sleep last night.

Reaching out for her schedule, she studied the words written beneath the date _September 26_.

_Mission assigned:_

_Kumogakure Scroll Retrieval: B-Rank Mission_

_Where: Kumogakure General Hospital (destination)_

_Meet at: Konoha Front Gates_

_When: 26__th__ of September, 10 in the morning_

_What: Retrieve a scroll that is necessary for the Godaime Hokage's research_

_Who: Akazuki Miko (15-year-old nurse)_

_Team Mate/s: Hyuuga Neji_

_Deadline: October 3_

Glancing at the clock, she smiled when she saw that it was only 8 in the morning.

She got off from her bed and pranced towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and chuckled lightly.

She was such a MESS.

Enthusiastically, Tenten removed all her clothes and literally jumped into the bath tub. As she turned on the water tap, she began daydreaming about what the nurse she was about to meet would be like.

Maybe she'd be totally cute and smart. Tenten smiled playfully when the thought of that nurse clinging onto Neji came into her mind.

Heh, her comrade better prepare himself.

x

She sighed lightly. It's already 10:07, and Neji's not here yet. She knows that the Hyuuga prodigy was always punctual, no matter the case.

She began tapping her foot impatiently. This has never happened before. Why was he late? Maybe he got into an accident or something.

… But wait… He's Hyuuga Neji. He would never get into trouble.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar female voice call her name. Squinting at the figure running towards her, she gasped mentally when she saw the face of Neji's cousin.

"Tenten-san!!" the young heiress exclaimed, her voice dry and raspy (probably because of the running).

The weapons mistress was shocked. Something DID happen to Neji! She waited for Hinata to catch her breath before asking, "What's wrong?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "Ano, Neji-nii-san's fainted… And it's kind of… my fault."

Tenten's eyes widened considerably and she continued, "Your fault?"

Hinata started fidgeting and looking at the ground. "Well, you see, my father taught me how to activate the Cursed Seal on the Branch Family's foreheads. I knew Neji-nii-san would meet you here, so I thought he already left. I did the hand seal and I didn't know that the range of the activation was a 50 meter radius! I swear I didn't know! I just heard someone cry out in pain and all of a sudden, I heard a loud thud outside my room! Turns out, Neji-nii-san forgot his kunai pouch so he went to get it back!"

Tenten sighed and said, "Then why didn't you call for help from your family's medics?"

"Everyone's out today! They're all at Sunagakure with some relatives! Only Neji-nii-san and I were left," was the faint reply.

"But then what about the medics here in Konoha?"

"I don't want the others to know! They might report it to my father! And since you were the only one I knew who could… um… match up with Neji-nii-san's attitude, I figured you could help him."

…

Tenten sighed inaudibly before nodding her head and saying, "Fine, Hinata. I'll help you."

x

"This way," the Hyuuga heiress said, leading Tenten through the winding corridors of the Hyuuga Compound. As they neared the garden, a kunai pouch was left on the lawn.

"Is that Neji's?" Tenten whispered.

Hinata nodded before adding, "I… um… dragged him to the nearest room."

She pointed to a beige door, a few meters away from them.

Tenten then followed Hinata towards the door and as she slid open the door, she saw one of the cutest things in the world that would probably make good blackmailing material.

Hyuuga Neji was on the bed, his face calm and his features tranquil. His arm was around a huge teddy bear that resembled a panda. His lips were contorted into a faint smile, one that requires a microscope for viewing. His forehead protector was on the bedside table beside him.

Ah, so Hyuuga Neji DOES cuddle.

"Whose room is this, Hinata?" the weapons mistress asked, as curiosity took the better of her.

"This is my sister's room," she said, "Hanabi owns all this."

Oh, that explains the teddy bears and the girly stuff around.

Smirking slightly at the image before her, she asked Hinata to get her a cup of water.

As Hinata left the room, Tenten scooted over towards the bed and stared at the sleeping Hyuuga's face.

He looked so cute and huggable.

Her eyes darted around for something that she could use to take a picture. Finally, she spotted a Polaroid camera on Hanabi's dresser.

Before anything else, she took it and shot a photo of the wonderful scene in front of her.

The photo came out quickly, and Tenten rapidly put it in her messenger bag. She returned the camera to its original place, making sure not to make too much of a noise.

And as if on cue, Hinata returned with a glass of ice cold water. She gave it to her cousin's team mate and smiled.

"Here you go, Tenten-san!"

Tenten grinned before taking the glass of water. And without warning of any sort, she poured the icy water all over Neji's face.

"Rise and shine, Hyuuga!" she exclaimed smugly. Hinata gasped and 'eep-ed'. As the water made contact with the sleeping prodigy's pale skin, Neji's eyes fluttered wide open as he shivered minimally.

"T-Tenten?" he exclaimed groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

Instead of lame reply, something white flashed and he twitched.

Then he heard a female voice say, "I was gathering blackmailing material."

...

Realization came to set in Hyuuga Neji's mind 3 seconds later.

"Holy Shit! What the hell just happened?!"

He took notice of the surroundings and saw pink everywhere. If Tenten was too post that picture all over Konoha, everyone would think he was homosexual!

But it was already too late. His female comrade had already left the room! Oh the effing shame...

He dashed out the room and proceeded to chase a kunoichi about to ruin his Hyuuga reputation.

* * *

Oh my effing Gee! Can you say Writer's Block?! My PC won't connect to the internet and I can't even update a single story! Gah! What is wrong with the internet?! Anyway, this was just a teaser ficlet that would give a clue to what would happen in HN 101 Chappie 2! In the mean time, can I please ask for some reviews??


End file.
